


Water Blood and Iron

by JellybeanJones



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Broken Families, Broken Logan, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Explicit Language, F/M, Fights, Fire, Immortality, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Non Canonical Immortal, Non-Canon Relationship, Nudity, Partner Betrayal, Revenge, Sad character, Sneaking Out, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Violence, broken character, broken trust
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellybeanJones/pseuds/JellybeanJones
Summary: Page Howland ha quasi diciassette anni, grandi sogni da realizzare, un'innocenza ormai infranta, una vita da buttare e tanta voglia di piangere.Logan Howlett ha smesso di contare quanti anni sono trascorsi dalla sua nascita, perché ormai non ha importanza, nella vita ha visto tutto eppure non ricorda nulla, l'unica cosa che lo fa andare avanti è la consapevolezza di non poter lasciare questo mondo.Due anime ferite e in conflitto.Due anime così diverse, eppure così simili.Due anime destinate ad attrarsi e respingersi.Questa è una storia di lacrime e di sogni infranti, di amare scoperte e dolci sussurri, di risate e grida.Questa è una storia di acqua, sangue e acciaio.





	Water Blood and Iron

Canzone consigliata: "Stronger than me – Amy Winehouse"

Non ho gettato il cellulare o cambiato scheda e me ne sto pentendo amaramente. I miei continuano a chiamarmi tutto il giorno, tutti i giorni. Non che mi faccia alcun effetto, figurarsi, ma è piuttosto fastidioso.

Quando mi sposto in auto lo spengo, così gli sbirri non riescono a rintracciarlo, ma non mi permetto comunque di restare più di un giorno ferma nello stesso posto.

Ho visto di sfuggita alla televisione una mia foto con sotto la scritta in sovraimpressione "Scomparsa". Come se fossi così scema da restare con quel volto.

Ho preso in prestito le sembianze di una mia compagna di corso, non c'è più alcuna traccia dei miei capelli neri e azzurri, né del tatuaggio che mi avvolge il polso sinistro o del piercing sull'orecchio destro e al centro del labbro inferiore. Ammetto che mi manca un po' giocarci con la punta della lingua nei momenti di noia.

Scrollo le spalle con un sorriso bastardo sul bel viso mediterraneo di Leyla, poi lascio cadere il telefono nel tritarifiuti posto nel lavabo della cucina dell'albergo, completamente vuota a quest'ora del mattino.

La mia tecnica è questa: mi fermo in un luogo a caso, do false generalità, me la svigno verso le quattro di mattina senza sversare nulla di più che venti dollari di cauzione. Figurarsi se ho abbastanza soldi da riuscire a pagarmi una stanza. Se così fosse sarei scappata più lontano, avrei attraversato la frontiera e adesso me ne starei tranquilla da qualche parte in Europa. Lontana dai miei e da tutto ciò che rappresentano.

Afferro il mio pesante borsone, esco dalla porta sul retro e mi dirigo verso il mio caro fuoristrada bianco parcheggiato accanto ad una baracca di legno fatiscente. Sguscio furtivamente dentro di esso, lo accendo imprecando per il rumore demoniaco che produce il motore, quindi do gas e mi allontano nella notte.

Faccio un sospiro di sollievo solo quando sono qualche miglia più ad est dello squallido motel dove ho alloggiato. Stringo il volante con due mani e canticchio la mia canzone preferita, osservando l'alba sorgere davanti a me, tingendo il cielo di colori sgargianti.

L'orologio segna le cinque e un quarto, ma è indietro di quindici minuti buoni. Scrocchio le spalle e mi rilasso, appoggiando la schiena al sedile mentre supero un cartello stradale che mi annuncia che sono entrata nella contea di Westchester, New York.

Il posto sembra essere immerso nei boschi, quindi mi faccio coraggio e accosto l'auto a bordo strada, abbastanza lontana dalla carreggiata per essere bene nascosta dalla vegetazione circostante, quindi la spengo. Sento il cuore martellarmi furioso nel petto, quindi faccio un respiro profondo, inspirando ed espirando lentamente, cercando di rilassarmi.

Poi entro dentro di me, vagando nei miei ricordi. Sono come quadri appesi alle pareti, ogni evento significativo è un fotogramma della mia vita collocato dentro alla mia mente, saldamente aggrappato alla mia coscienza. Mi basta sceglierne uno, immedesimarmi in una delle persone che lo compongono e...divento lei. In tutto e per tutto. Assumo il suo aspetto, i suoi modi, il suo temperamento, talvolta mi sembra di provare anche i suoi stessi sentimenti. Eppure sono io, rimango io. Ed è così che faccio ora. Scavo nei ricordi che ho di me stessa, ne scelgo uno a caso e in pochi istanti due occhi verdi mi fissano dallo specchietto retrovisore, con qualche ciocca di capelli che cade disordinatamente davanti ad essi.

Ogni volta che lo faccio provo un po' di dolore, è come se il mio corpo crescesse o si rimpicciolisse a seconda dei casi. E stavolta ha dovuto darsi una bella allungata.

La ragazza della quale vestivo la pelle è almeno dieci centimetri più bassa di me, ha dei piedi piccolissimi e i capelli corti. Io invece sono una spilungona, indosso il quarantatré di scarpe e la mia chioma scende fino alla vita. Sorrido soddisfatta della trasformazione, quindi apro la borsa e inizio a truccarmi un po'.

Dato che è così presto vorrei fare una passeggiata nei dintorni, sperando di non trovare nessuno a gironzolare senza meta nei boschi come me. Scendo dalla jeep e mi infilo il mazzo di chiavi in una delle tasche della felpa, tirandomi su la zip fino al collo.

Nonostante siano gli inizi di maggio qui fa ancora abbastanza freddo, e gli shorts di jeans che indosso non aiutano certo a reggere queste temperature a me quasi sconosciute. Ho percorso in largo tutti gli Stati Uniti in due settimane e tre giorni, partendo da Santa Barbara e arrivando quasi a New York, la mia meta finale. Nella Grande Mela spero di trovare lavoro facilmente, anche come commessa di qualche stupido negozio, ma nel frattempo voglio buttarmi alle spalle il mio passato.

Sono una mutante e come tale rappresento una minaccia per chiunque non sia come me. Che cazzata assurda. Non penso di poter essere molto più distruttiva di un fucile in mano ad una persona chiunque o di un ordigno esplosivo. La verità è che coloro che cercano di sopprimerci ci temono solo perché non ci conoscono.

E' un po' come avere paura del buio. Non sai mai cosa si possa nascondere dietro ad un angolo non illuminato o sotto al letto, per poi scoprire che si tratta di un gatto o di un maglione gettato lì per caso. nulla di cui allarmarsi.

Ho sentito che esiste un'altra ragazza che ha più o meno i miei stessi poteri, solo che io sono un po' diversa da lei. Essa può assumere ogni forma che le compiace, anche di perfetti sconosciuti, di persone che non ha mai visto. Io non sono così. Non mi si può piazzare una foto di una persona a caso davanti e dirmi "Trasformati in lei", perché io ho bisogno di qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa a cui aggrapparmi per poter assumere le sue sembianze. Devo averla vista almeno una volta nella mia vita, anche per un attimo, ma non posso immaginare un viso qualunque e diventare esso.

Le mie scarpe basse affondando nel sottobosco verde giallo mentre salgo una collinetta con il cappuccio tirato su e le mani nelle tasche, le dita che giocano distrattamente con le chiavi in una di esse. Arrivo in cima col fiatone, ma ciò che vedo ripaga ogni mio sforzo.

Non so quanto abbia camminato, persa nei miei pensieri, ma devo essermi allontanata parecchio, perché davanti a me si apre una vastissima radura dolcemente illuminata dal sole appena sorto. E, in mezzo ad essa, una grandissima villa in rovina. Anche se è trascurata e divorata dall'edera resta di una bellezza incredibile. Credo risalga ai primi anni del novecento, ed è assolutamente sconvolgente. Chissà cosa gli è successo, come mai è divenuta un rudere lasciato al suo destino in mezzo ad un bosco. Sembra che il tetto sia stato sventrato da una bomba, quindi credo che i suoi abitanti siano morti e questo sia tutto ciò che ne resta.

Alzo un sopracciglio ripensandoci bene. Credevo che non ci fossero stati bombardamenti negli Stati Uniti durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale.

In questo esatto istante, però, faccio un passo in avanti e quasi mi lascio scappare un grido. La mia scarpa è sparita, diventata improvvisamente invisibile, eppure sento di averla appoggiata a terra, che si trova esattamente davanti a me. Lentamente tiro indietro la gamba e piano piano ricompare tutta, come se stesse attraversando un foglio di carta.

Che sta succedendo?

Col cuore a mille allungo timorosamente una mano davanti a me, aspettandomi che non succeda nulla, che sia tutto uno scherzo della mia mente. Invece prima un dito, poi l'altro, poi tutto il mio braccio fino al gomito sparisce davanti a me. Agito invano il mio arto, non vedo nulla, è sparito nel nulla. Tiro indietro anche il braccio e mi mordo forte un labbro, facendo affondare nella carne il central labret, provocandomi un lieve bruciore.

So che un giorno questa mia sfrenata curiosità mi farà uccidere, ma ora voglio arrivare fino in fondo a questa storia assurda. Stringo forte gli occhi, prendo la rincorsa, poi corro veloce verso la casa, tenendo chiuse le palpebre.

Sento un forte schiocco nelle orecchie, poi mi fermo e mi convinco ad aprire gli occhi.

Eppure non riesco comunque a credere a ciò che vedo. La meravigliosa villa è nel suo splendore più grande, maestosi alberi vi crescono attorno, formando un giardino stupendo e variegato, un campo da basket e da calcio è posto alla destra dello stabile, un furgone nero è parcheggiato davanti all'entrata. Giro su me stessa, portandomi lentamente una mano alla bocca mentre spalanco quest'ultima presa dallo stupore.

So che questo può essere opera solo di un tipo di persona. Un mutante. Questo significa che forse potrà darmi asilo per un po', se gli spiego cosa mi ha portata qui. Forse ho una piccola possibilità di essere aiutata a controllare il mio potere.

Tutte queste considerazioni sono però interrotte bruscamente da un sinistro rumore metallico, come di una spada sfilata da un fodero, che proviene dalla mia sinistra. Poi una voce baritonale rimbomba vicino a me.

"Ma che ca..."

Impreca, facendomi sussultare e voltare verso il posto dalla quale proviene.

Se credevo di aver visto tutto, mi sbagliavo. Mi sbagliavo davvero di grosso.

Un uomo sui trentacinque anni è piazzato davanti a me, le gambe leggermente aperte, la barba nera e ispida che gli ricopre le guance, la camicia leggermente aperta a mostrare uno dei corpi più massicci che io abbia mai visto, il viso contratto in una smorfia. Eppure, la cosa che mi sconvolge più di tutte sono le sue mani. Lunghi artigli di una quarantina di centimetri sbucano dal loro dorso, tra una nocca e l'altra, rilucendo ai raggi pigri del sole delle sei del mattino.

Apro la bocca per urlare, ma in un millesimo di secondo lui è accanto a me, una mano sulla mia schiena, appena più sopra del mio sedere, il volto pericolosamente vicino al mio, le lame puntate verso la mia gola. I miei grandi occhi verdi si specchiano nei suoi, quasi dello stesso colore.

"Prova anche solo a gridare e ti taglio la gola."

Mi minaccia, appoggiando uno di quelle specie di pugnali alla mia carne pallida.

Faccio fatica persino a deglutire, per paura che mi possa ferire.

"Hai sentito?!"

Chiede infastidito dal mio silenzio, scrollandomi leggermente.

"S-sì."

Sussurro impaurita, sempre con gli occhi spalancati.

Grugnisce in risposta, senza accennare a spostarsi.

"Chi sei."

Non è una domanda, sembra più che altro una di quelle voci dei moduli da riempire coi propri dati.

"Page Howland, sono una mutante anche io."

Dico tutto d'un fiato, alzando le mani per fargli capire che sono venuta in pace.

Forse sarebbe meglio lasciar perdere ogni sogno di trovare qualcuno di disponibile ad aiutarmi se il benvenuto è stato questo.

L'uomo ridacchia, come se avessi detto la più grande scemata della storia.

"Certo che lo sei, altrimenti non saresti passata attraverso il portale."

Fa, con tono di sufficienza, lasciandomi finalmente andare, senza però abbassare la guardia.

Mi studia con un sopracciglio alzato, strofinandosi un labbro mentre lascia vagare i suoi occhi lungo il mio corpo.

Non riesco ad impedirmi di arrossire, il suo sguardo mette soggezione, tutto l'insieme mette soggezione. La sua sola presenza è un fattore che mi spingerebbe a fare un passo indietro, ma sono talmente testarda da non muovermi di un centimetro. Appena finisce di osservarmi mi guarda nuovamente negli occhi.

"Sei la ragazza del telegiornale?"

Domanda alla fine, facendomi tremare le ginocchia.

Merda, questo sicuramente mi rispedisce dai miei genitori. Resto in un silenzio ostinato, i pugni stretti ai lati del mio corpo, il ventre in tensione.

"E' inutile che te ne stai zitta, so che sei tu."

Mi sfida, stringendosi nelle spalle.

"Allora smettila di fare domande delle quali sai già la risposta."

Lo apostrofo, mordendomi la lingua un istante più tardi.

Il suo sguardo lancia fiamme per un attimo, poi un angolo delle sue labbra si solleva impercettibilmente verso l'alto, in una timida imitazione di un sorriso.

"E' tua questa casa?"

Chiedo guardandomi attorno, senza smettere di stupirmi per la bellezza di questo posto.

Lui sbuffa e si passa una mano tra i capelli. Noto solo ora che ha ritirato gli artigli. Qualcosa nei suoi occhi mi avverte che è pronto a sfoderarli di nuovo non appena accennerò ad essere un problema.

"Assolutamente no. Appartiene ad un altro mutante, Charles Xavier, il direttore della scuola."

Mi spiega, iniziando a dirigersi a grandi passi verso la villa.

Nonostante abbia le gambe piuttosto lunghe, mi costringe a trotterellargli dietro.

"Della scuola?"

Domando, sempre più sorpresa. Questa è una scuola?

L'uomo mi guarda con sorpresa, senza accennare a fermarsi.

"Veramente non sai nulla?"

Fa, con sincero stupore nella voce.

Scuoto la testa, assetata di informazioni.

"Credevo fossi venuta qui di proposito..."

Mormora, più diretto a se stesso che a me.

"E tu, come ti chiami?"

Domando incuriosita, osservando meglio il mio interlocutore.

Indossa un paio di pantaloni larghi, con molte tasche laterali, una maglietta blu sbiadita, una felpa sopra di essa e un giubbotto di pelle sgualcito. Sembra trasandato, eppure risulta comunque attraente.

Lo vedo esitare un po', mordendosi l'interno di una guancia.

"Wolverine, ma puoi chiamarmi Logan."

Dice infine, dandomi un veloce sguardo.

Sorrido soddisfatta, notando che ormai siamo nel cortile davanti a quella che ho scoperto essere una scuola. Accanto al portone c'è un'insegna ovale che recita "Xavier's School for gifted yougsters". Quindi non mentiva, è davvero un istituto. Ma che vuol dire "per ragazzi dotati"?

"Quanti anni hai?"

Mi chiede, mentre entriamo nell'edificio, completamente rivestito di legno, ancora addormentato.

"Diciassette."

Dico tutto d'un fiato, facendo poi una smorfia.

Un suo ringhio mi avverte di non scherzare.

"Diciamo quasi diciassette. Ne ho sedici, nove mesi, due settimane e tre giorni."

Rispondo, guardandolo mentre mi guida attraverso i tortuosi corridoi della casa.

"Sai per caso dirmi anche quanti minuti e secondi?"

Mi prende in giro, scrollando le spalle.

Schiocco la lingua infastidita, ancora non sicura se mi piaccia oppure no. Improvvisamente si ferma davanti ad una porta in legno più scuro rispetto all'altro, con su scritto "Ufficio del Preside". Deve essere un uomo mattiniero se è già sveglio a quest'ora.

"Okay, siamo arrivati. Qui dentro c'è il professor Charles Xavier, che ti spiegherà tutto ciò che ti serve... Io ti aspetterò qui fuori. "

Mi dice, per poi fermarsi un istante e guardarmi sott'occhio.

In un attimo ci ritroviamo nella stessa posizione di poco fa, solo che al posto delle lame contro la mia gola, un suo dito è puntato sul mio petto, sopra allo sterno.

"Ascoltami bene perché te lo dirò una volta sola. Un solo sgarro e ti dovranno raccogliere dal pavimento col cucchiaio, ci siamo intesi?"

Mi minaccia, alzando un sopracciglio in attesa di un mio cenno di assenso.

Annuisco velocemente, quindi lui mi lascia andare, indicando la porta con il mento.

"Và, ora, ti sta aspettando."

Lo guardo un ultima volta, poi giro il pomello della porta e me la richiudo alle spalle.

Mi trovo in un normale ufficio, una grande scrivania è posta al centro della stanza, vari certificati sono appesi alle pareti e alcune piante adornano gli angoli. Un uomo di età indefinita è seduto su una sedia a rotelle davanti a me e mi dà le spalle. Il suo cranio calvo riflette la luce di una lampada al neon sospesa sopra la mia testa.

"Oh, sei tu, Page."

Dice mentre si gira verso di me.

Due occhi sorridenti mi fissano.

"Mi chiedevo quando saresti arrivata."


End file.
